A distributed computer system may comprise one or more components, including, e.g., web servers, application servers, database servers, and/or various other components. A plurality of clients may access the distributed computer system via a network comprising one or more local area networks and/or one or more wide area networks (e.g., the Internet). Distributed computer systems may employ various mechanisms for collecting, storing, and processing client-side APM information, such as parameters of the client browser, parameters of applications being executed within the client browser, and/or parameters of the current session of the client browser.